Inciclopedia- Yaoi
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Dejo claro que esto NO me pertenece, NO es un fanfic, NO sale ningun personaje... Es solo una cosa que me encontré mientras curioseaba en Google y trata sobre la Comunidad Yaoi (nosotras). De una vez digo que nos insulta, pero me pareció TAN gracioso que tuve que ponerlo... PD: Fíjense en la imagen... Ya vieron lo que dice sobre la sección de libros?... El Paraíso, no?


**Recuerden: Esto NO es mío (yo solo copie y pegué), NO es un fanfic... Es una MUY GRACIOSA información que encontré en Google, yo no paraba de reir cuando lo leí, no va a salir ningún personaje... Es solo una burla hacia nosotras... La cual me pareció muy graciosa. Pero, en fin, disfrutten esta locura...**

**Disclaimer: Esto pertenece a la Inciclopedia (no lo escribí mal, es que asi sale en Google xD)... **

**(Texto) mi humilde opinión xD...**

**YAOI**

"El **yaoi** (en japonésido お尻が痛い _oshiri ga itai_, en cagasteshano _ya voy_, en ejpañol _sembráudenabos_ y que traducido a nuestro idioma sería "para, que me duele el culo") es un arte típicamente japonés aunque originario de Guadalajara (no se sabe si Guadalajara de México, Guadalajara de España o Guadalajara de Tuvalu Interior) que consiste en la representación de las relaciones amorosas entre hombres en forma demanga o anime. En caso de que el dibujante sea hombre, el yaoi suele ser autobiográfico, sobre todo en su vertiente shotacon, que se comentará más adelante.

**NOTACIÓN**

****En las relaciones homosexuales en Japón hay dos tipos de hombres:

Los **seme** (sin n final), del verbo "semeru" el cual significa "atacar". Por ende, esto significa que son algo así como los "victimarios" de las relaciones sexuales (la meten). Llámese también los "soplanucas" o "porculadores". Los seme casi siempre son los personajes serios que no demuestran ninguna expresión **(Craig xD)** (razon por la cual las fans los aman... incoherente!), o para peores resultan ser los mas pervertidos de toda la serie **(Kenny)** y terminan violando al uke (lo que los hace mas amados...¿?)

Los **uke**, del verbo "ukeru" el cual significa "recibir". Por ende, son las "victimas" (se la meten). Llámese también los "muerdealmohadas" o "porculados". La personalidad de muchos ukes es hiperactiva hasta cierto grado que te dan ganas de hostiarlo o castrarlo **(el pobre Tweek)** (o en casos pervertidos violarlo) aunque también existen aquellos personjes ukes que siempre son adorables y timidos **(Buttters :3)** (o eso finjen para que se la metan)(otra razon de los semes para violarlos) que segun las fans los hace mas violable y que su relacion con el seme sea sexualmente interesante (lo que deja a varias fans desangrandose) y también existen aquellos ukes que son serios y malhumorados que no se dejan facilmente (son las victimas favoritas de los semes sadicos que gustan de destrozar culos orgullos).

También puede considerarse a los 'sukes', aquellos personajes que ni su posición tienen bien definida, y, cómo no, las congas, es decir, hombres puestos en fila india de tal forma que cada uno le introduce el miembro en el orificio anal del que tiene delante, en una cadena de depravación de proporciones **Épicas**. Aunque es muy raro dentro de los mangas yaoi este termino, igual a las yaoistas les encanta que algunos personajes presenten este rol para _semear_ y dejarse _ukear_ dar y recibir amor yaoi por igual.

* * *

**ORÍGENES **

Dicen que su origen etimológico es un antiguo haiku del siglo XX que dice así "Ya verás qué bien / hombre de verdad / Irás a ser", pero la verdad es que a la gente que busca yaoi le importa tres pimientos lo que significa la palabra, así que su origen no está nada claro.

Ideado como parte del plan maléfico del Japón para lavar cerebros, fue diseñado especialemente para el denominado "sector fangirl", además de adueñarse de la mente dealgún que otro pobre chico (que probablemente pasará a dibujar manga yaoi autobiográfico de mayor). El yaoi ayudó a crear una conciencia de clase entre los homosexualeshasta tal punto que diversas asociaciones próximas al movimiento "We Hate Fags" han protagonizado en los últimos años varias marchas cívicas por la familia, a la que consideran en peligro de extinción porque la gente no se casa porque ha descubierto su homosexualidad latente (¿esto no significaria implicitamente que dicho peligro de extincion se deba a que la GRAN mayoría de hombres reconocen ser homosexuales?... Ná, debo estar borracho o algo asi.)

Hoy por hoy al yaoi lo ves hasta en la sopa, tanto en forma de doujinshi (fanzines) random o basados en alguna serie de éxito (como Naruto o One Piece) como en series y mangas menos comerciales como Gravitation o Zetsuai, a los que gracias a Dios Haruhi, solo los yaoistas conocen.

* * *

**SUB- ESPECIES **

En un intento de hacerlo semejante a la religión principal (el anime), se ha subdividido al yaoi para hacerla más "formal" y que se vea lindo en los artículos de enciclopedia(además de darle a escoger por un favorito entre adeptas):

**Shotacon**: Yaoi en que al menos uno de los participantes es menor de 13 años o así. Especialmente popular entre los monaguillos.

**Lemon**: Este género va mas bien de relatos escritos por una desesperada mientras comía limones (ya hay que estar muy desesperada para comer limones asi, sin anestesia ni ná). No todos los lemons fueron escritos por la misma desesperada, pero la mayoría sí, así que el lenguaje utilizado es muy similar. Incluso algunos son burdas copias de otros pero cambiando los nombres de los personajes. Apto para pervertidas (y por que no, pervertidos también)...

**Slash**: Dícese del yaoi de series occidentales, cómics, peliculas y gente famosa. No es anime ni es manga, así que de yaoi solo tiene el nombre (y el acto depravado, claro). De esta manera el campo del yaoi supera las barreras del idioma y destroza a nuestro superhéroes de toda la vida desde nuestra mas tierna infancia. Ejemplo: Batman x Robin, Lex Luthor x Superman, etc.

**Mpreg**: Abreviación de "Masculine Pregnancy". Aberrante género que surgió después de fumar unos cuantos millones de porros caducados que los gay reclamaran su derecho a tener hijos al gran Dios del yaoi. Este Dios, como es muy generoso, les mando un mensaje a sus clerigos yaoistas para que lo desarrollaran. Basicamente consiste en que luego del Lemon el uke termine embarazado, obviamente con todos los problemas tipicos de las embarazadas, que si no no tendría gracia. Y no la tiene, de hecho... En fin, obviamente semejante atentado contra la naturaleza suele estar justificado. Ej: gracias al Kyubi deNaruto, que como sabe hacer tantas cosas, permite que su contenedor quede embarazado (o por error, ya que el Kyubi es un monstruo asexuado o alguna excusa asi). Aunque a veces simplemente se quedan embarazados por cojones y es lo mas normal del mundo.

* * *

**SERIES DEL GÉNERO **

En general, cualquier serie es apta para que la Iglesia Yaoísta encuentre todo tipo de relaciones entre dos hombres cualesquiera, siempre que haya al menos doshombres de cualquier edad (en ciertos casos, se considera shotacon).

Formalicemos esto en lenguaje pseudomatemático:

**DEFINICIÓN**: Un bishonen es cualquier personaje masculino de entre 10 y 30 años que esté de buen ver a juicio de una acólita cualquiera de la Iglesia Yaoísta.

_Nota: Este enunciado podría redefinirse ya que hoy en día existen yaoistas que han llegado a un nivel supremo de __depravación__ yaoización en el que aceptan personajes masculinos en un rango mas amplio de edad y criterios de estética mas flexibles. En otras palabras, ya nadie esta a salvo._

**TEOREMA**: Una serie admite emparejamiento yaoi si cumple la Condición Dos Bishonen, es decir, si existen al menos dos bishonen. En tal caso, el número de emparejamientos yaoi en una serie es proporcional al cuadrado del número de bishonen.

**Corolario**: Un bishonen puede tener relaciones sepsuales con un clon suyo, como toda acólita de la Iglesia del Yaoísmo sabe.

* * *

_Nota: Cuando se menciona una pareja yaoi, la X sirve para dejar claro:_

_Que se trata de una pareja con un porcentaje yaoi altísimo._

_Que se trata de una pareja con un porcentaje yaoi altísimo donde hay un 438% de probabilidades de que tengan sepso (al menos en la mente de los yaoistas)._

_Que el que está antes de la X es el seme (que no el semen, eso lo echan los dos, preferiblemente a la vez)._

_Y que el que va después de la X es el uke._

_Por ejemplo, en Naruto X Sasuke, Naruto es el seme y Sasuke es el uke, o en el caso del Tobi X Deidara, Tobi es el seme y Deidara el Uke. __aunque no importa con quien se ponga Deidara siempre termina siendo el Uke__ Facil, ¿no? _

* * *

Las series con mayor cantidad de fandom sobre el tema son:

**Naruto** No solo SasuXNaru y NaruXSasu(que es la pareja de mayor acogida, incluso, más que cualquiera mujer X hombre), sino Gaara X Naruto, Gaara X Rock Lee, Sasori X Deidara, Shikamaru X Neji, NarutoX Kakashi, Kakashi X Iruka, Zabuza X Haku, Itachi X Sasuke (addendum incesto)que itachi la ha de tener enorme para que sasuke quiera todavia más aún despues de que se cargo a toda su familia, y si ya la depravación no tiene límites cosas como Akamaru X Kiba (addendum zoofilia; y como el perrillo ese es macho, se considera yaoi zoofilico). Para agravar la situación, el mismo autor se ha puesto a esto probamos que hasta el propio creador tiene pluma.

**Inazuma Eleven** Tantos personajes juntos en un vestuario son la mayor evidencia, claro, que los yaoistas nunca le buscan el yaoi a los jugadores de la selección de fútbol de España, ¿o tal vez sí?: Las parejas más existentes son: Endou x Kazemaru, Endou x Gouenji, Gouenji x Kidou, Endou x Kidou (Nótese que pese al carácter del portero titular, da por culo a todo quisque), Burn x Gazelle (Hasta con tríos con Hiroto)... y se podría seguir hasta la náusea, asi que lo recomedables es que cojas a todos los personajes relativamente mas monos y los combines como si fuera un coleccionable cualquiera

**Inazuma Eleven Go!** La secuela de la anterior tampoco se libra, sin acabar el segundo capítulo ya circulan parejas entre Tsurugi, Kirino, Tenma y Shindou; teniendo en cuenta que Shindou, el capitán de todo este campo de nabos tiene el carácter mas serio posible y es la absoluta antítesis de Endou. Tambien podemos encontrar un combo entre las dos partes con tal de que mojen...

**Saint Seiya** También llamado "La Fuente Inagotable". Piensa aleatoriamente en dos personajes masculinos y únelos. Seguro resulta en una pareja famosa.

**Neon Genesis Evangelion** Evidentemente, Kaworu X Shinji. Todo el mundo sabe lo que se tienen entre manos.

**Yu-Gi-Oh!** Ólvidate del Duelo de Monstruos. Yugi es el rey, pero de muchos otros "juegos".

**Shaman King** Recuerda, casi cualquier razón es válida para unir un personaje con otro, y en esta serie no es menos, como Horo X Ren, Hao X Liserg , Hao X Yoh, Yoh X Ren, y por lo general cualquier otros personajes masculinos que se te ocurran.

**FullMetal Alchemist** ¿Alquimia? ¡No! Esta serie solo tiene cosas como Elricest, Roy X Ed, Envy X Ed, Envy X Greed, Roy X Al (hasta shota tiene la pelicula), Ed X Heid, Envy X Wrath (se puede destacar elSadomasoquismo), Roy X Sus muchos subordinados... y si seguimos así haremos una GRAN lista.

_Nota: Lo de Envy no esta muy claro del todo de si es el o ella..._ pa tu puta informacion envy es hombre pero como aparte de ser asexual de cojones esta mas plano/a que una tabla de planchar y tiene pectorales y lleva falda, lo ponemos igualmente.

**Death Note** Obviamente si encadenas a dos "chicos guapos" tienes a 3000 fangirls a tus pies con las bragas permanentemente mojadas (además de los hechos derivados en forma de doujinshis, fanfics, fanarts, etc.) Ejemplos: L X Light, Light X L, Near X Mello, Mello X Matt, Mikami X Light...

**Hetalia** Al igual que los Digimons, las guarradas del yaoi también evolucionan hacia límites nunca sospechados. Ya no les basta siquiera con los personajes del manga normal y corriente, ahora además personifican los países transformándolos en chico guapos y de polla grandey metrosexuales (también hay países chicas pero, lógicamente, esto no les interesa a las yaoistas. Aunque hay uno de estos países chicas como Hungría que se interesa en el yaoismo y le gusta capturar escenas entre las demas naciones masculinas) así tenemos a Inglaterra x Japón, Francia x Inglaterra, España x Italia, Rusia x China, Alemania x Italia, Grecia x Japon, Suecia x Finlandia,Dinamarca x Islandia x Noruega(hasta tríos hay en esto),para las pedófilas esta Sealand x Letonia y Francia x el resto del planeta, etc...Cualquier cosa le vale a las yaoistas por subir sus nefastas notas en historia por quedarse hasta tarde leyendo porno homosexual estudiando otra cosa. Las yaoistas españolas están felices ya que pueden hacer con el Jefe España (Epíteto tomado en la serie) cualquier guarrada y perversión que salga de sus enfermizas mentes, sobre todo cuando se trata de Italia. Por el contrario, las Yaoistas de [Inserte nombre de pais de hispanoamérica aquí] están enfadadas (pero muy, muy enfadadas) ya que no pueden pueden hacer que [vuelva a insertar el nombre de pais de hispanoamerica aquí]-kun pueda ser Seme y Uke dar y recibir amor a partes iguales. Quien si está es Cuba, pero a saber por qué está allí (Lo emparejan con...ehhh, con...¿Como era que se llamaba?...Dah..Me olvide del nombre de ese país Quién? .. bueno, sera). A pesar de que esta serie deja a todos los países literalmente con el culo al aire, no se ha producido ningún conflicto internacional ni una cuarta Guerra Mundial, una prueba más del enorme poder de influencia del yaoi y de que se avecina el anticristo.

**Ouran Koukou Host Club** En este anime es tal la cantidad de indicios de incesto que se puede encontrar parejas como Mori X Honey, Tamaki X Kyouya, Kyouya X Ryuoji, y la más famosa de todas,Haruhi X Tamaki Un momento... Haruhi es un travesti, así que se le puede considerar hombre pero es mujer pero se viste de hombre y tiene intereses en otros hombres, ademas de que en el yaoi se acostumbra eso del travestismo, asi que AAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MI CABEZA ! Hikaru X Kaoru (que repite después de Evangelion, el muy depravado).

**Bleach** Si contamos el número de bishounen que hay en esta depravado anime y/o manga; contra el número de mujeres y aplicamos la ley de _"En tal caso, el número de emparejamientos yaoi en una serie es proporcional al cuadrado del número de bishonen." _más los taaantos y tantos miembros personajes que hay en cada División, el número de parejas yaoi es casi infinito. Además contando que nuestro querido deseado, sexy, OMFG!, se me cae la baba protagonista Ichigo (su nombre nos lo dice todo)tiene tantos amigos/amantes/enemigos, su trasero lista no acaba. Entre las parejas más más tenemos: IchigoXIshida, Renji X Byakuya ( mejor conocido en las fantasías de cualquier como -Kuchiki-TaichooooOHHH! MI DIOS!-), Ichigo X Renji, Aizen X Gin X Kira, Aizen X "todo su ejercito", Grimmjow X Ulquiorra, Grimmjow X Ichigo, Isshin X Ryuken...la lista crece a cada segundo... Sin olvidar al ídolo delshotacon Hitsugaya Toushiro (que las fans le ponen el adjetivo de 'violable' y ya está, lo lían con todo Dios. Nah, en realidad han creado un monstruo)

**Beyblade** Otra serie que a pesar de ser mayormente para niños, es adecuada facilmente para el yaoi y las parejas pueden variar demasiado, desde Kai con el molesto de Takao, hasta Kai X Rei, Tala X Kai, viceversa, Bryan X Tala y muchas otras ya que en la serie mayormente son puros hombres y en realidad son pocas las chicas que salen ahí... Bastante difundida ya que los personajes son niños, sí, apenas y rebasan los 16 años... seguro que por eso tiene tantas seguidoras pervertidas... Estaba predestinado a esto. Seguro que hubiese tenido más exito de haber sido yaoi en un principio.

**Dragon Ball** A esta pandilla de cabronas yaoistas no les importa en absoluto destrozar los heroes de la infancia de toda una generación de chavales con Goku x Vegeta (una "fusión" algo diferente a la original), Goku x Piccolo, Yamcha x Ten Shin Han, Trunk (del futuro) x Gohan, Trunks (del día de hoy) x Goten (otra "fusión" rara). Todo esto fue olvidado con el golpe final que vino con la versión Jolibud deDragon Ball, provocando que muchos fans se volvieran Emos (ya no podían caer mas bajo)

**Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch** no es una sorpresa que todo anime/manga que tenga conección con CLAMPsea rumorada yaoi y code geass no es una exepcion pues todos son gaysFAAAAAABULOSOS, como por ejemplo.: Lelouch x Suzaku, Lelouch x Rivalz, Lelouch x Rolo, Schneizel x Kanon, Gino x Suzaku, Schneizel x Suzaku, Lelouch x Schneizel, Lelouch x Clovis, Zero x Diethard, Tamaki x Zero, V.V. x Charles, Lloyd x Suzaku, entre muchas, MUCHAS otras.

**D. Gray Man** Aqui las fangirls calenturientas mandan a la Inocencia en todos sus siginificados a la mierda y en su lugar se colocan perlas tales como: Lavi X Allen,Lavi X Kanda,Kanda X Allen,Tyki X Allen,Tyki X Lavi,o simplemente se mezcla a todas las combinaciones anteriores y se hace una especie de orgia espectaculo extraño. En yaoi todo se vale.

**+InuYasha** Aunque Inuyasha logro ser un exito mundial...al parecer parace que hasta lograron hacer yaoi de el...como por ejemplo InuyashaxMiroku,Sesshomaruxinuyasha,Inuyashaxkoga,SesshomaruxKoga,NarakuxInuyasha...etc (Por que si les pongo todas las combinaciones me cansaría jajaja)Este Yaoi tambien es muy bien visto...al igual que Naruto entre otros...

_Nota: Generalmente las adeptas a este fandom pertenecen a la subreligión correspondiente. Por ejemplo una yaoista de Naruto es 100% perteneciente al Narutismo._

Otras series conocidas por su volumen ingente de yaoi son las siguientes:

Junjou Romantica

Hunter x Hunter

Gravitation

Loveless

Zetsuai (La madre, o el padre, en este caso).

Sex Pistols o Love Pistols

Sukisyo

Sensitive Pornograph

Boy Princess

Papa to Kiss in the Dark

Yami no Matsuei

Uta Kata

Gakuen Heaven

Princess Princess

Fish in the Trap

Seikimatsu Darling

Colors

Okane Ga Nai

_Nota: Están ordenadas según le __ha salido del clítoris__ ha dado la gana a las docenas de fanáticas yaoístas y del mariconeo que han escrito este artículo._

Y finalmente, tenemos cosas raras, tan raras que ni entran dentro del genero anime pero aun asi son yaoi. Como por ejemplo:

**El señor de los anillos**: Pues si, no solo de anime vive el yaoi (¿y acaso no es de lo único que se caracteriza, aparte de lo homosexual?). En un mundo magico lleno de machos macizos que luchan por elbien, la justicia, el pan de molde sin corteza y la metrosexualidad, a las Pervertidas-Yaoi no les supone esfuerzo alguno poner a Aragorn con el rubiales de las flechitas, o al Frodo Porrón con su esclavosobreexplotado Sam (es que miradlo, en toda las 3 peliculas se la pasafriegue y friegue molestando con _" mi señor Frodo _), o si estan realmente piradas, hacer una orgía con toda la comunidad y un par de Elfos que pillen por allí

**Harry Potter**: Harry y sus amiguitos sintieron la magía cuando aprendieron a hacer trucos prescidiendo de la varita y utilizando la Traca mágica. Los profesores tampoco se libra, sobre todo Snape que, como buen camello, se dedica a producir en cantidades industriales la pastillita azul (la viagra,coño, que hay que explicarlo todo)para que la fiesta nunca acabe. Misteriosamente, parece que la poción lubricante ha pasado a ser parte del canon yaoista de Harry Potter y en todo fanfic yaoi que se precie, aparece.

Entre las parejas más populares encontramos: Harry X Draco, Sirius X Lupin, Lupin X Lucius, Snape X Harry (conocida entre las adeptad como Snarry) Sirius X Snape, Sirius X Regulus, Snape X Lucius,... y el unico dato realmente yaoista esque Dumbledore era un maricón perdido (pero esa es otra historia)

**Happy Tree Friends** Por supuesto, esta serie gore no podía quedar atrás, ya que su contenido Furry le hacen perfecto para el yaoi a pesar de que no son animé. Sus parejas sadomasoquistas, claro está, son: Toothy x Cuddles, Nutty x Toothy, Splendid x Toothy, Nutty x Flippy, Flippy x Splendid, Pop x Cub, Pop x Disco Bear, Handy x Russell, Nutty x Splendid, Mime x The Mole, Lumpy x Cro-marmott, y cualquiera que se les ocurra.

**South Park** El Yaoi de South Park se ha vuelto muy popular hoy en día entre las Fangirls , y aunque no sean anime y solo se dediquen a insultarse, las chicas adoran las parejas como Kenny X Butters,Craig X Tweek , Cartman X Butters, Damien x Pip, Craig X Kenny , Craig X stan, Stan X kyle ,( Las de Style y Kyman son las de mayor rivalidad.) Cartman X Kyle , Kenny x Kyle, Craig X Kyle Y con eso concluimos de que Kyle es el Uke de todos. **(AW! Divino xD) **

* * *

**LA IGLESIA YAOÍSTA **

Aunque no es una institución como tal, así como el hombre desde sus inicios sintió en su corazón la existencia de un Dios, las yaoistas sienten en sus corazones la verdadera identidad del yaoi como la religión verdadera. De esta forma, toda yaoista a experimentado esta sensación de iluminación y calidez divina en algún momento mientras veía Sensitive Pornograph (aunque dudo que solo sea "por ver" dicho OVA).

La iglesia yaoista es creada en las mentes de las yaoistas, contiene una serie de normas, cánones y enseñanzas solo accesibles a quienes han pasado por el ritual de iniciación (desconocemos claro, cuál es el ritual). Amablemente, una señorita cedió algunos de sus conocimientos de la iglesia yaoi. Y digo amablemente por una golpiza.

Las (y, en ocasiones, los) acólitas de la Iglesia Yaoísta tienen por hobby:

Pasar horas (días) recolectando imágenes yaoi, y competir por quien tiene más fotos de emos besandose.

Ver 100 veces el episodio X para hacer teorías yaoistas. Ej. _Ver 100 veces el tercer capítulo de Naruto y deducir porque Sasuke ama tanto a Naruto._

Dibujar/Escribir/Leer yaoi.

Ver gays en donde sea.

Grabar cada momento homosexual que se presente (besos, caricias y folleteo).

Comprar las nuevas Folletinas Marinella disponibles en cada tienda de la esquina.

Tener minimo 15 videos de porno gay en tu pc para inspirarte en tus dibujos o doujinshis yaoi.

saber exactamente en que minuto y segundo se realiza algun acto de yaoi.

Son extremedamente adictas a los hombres, pues generalmente también son Bishie-obsessed. Pero como tu confidente, les recomiendamos a todos no tener una novia yaoista, puedes acabar en la cama equivocada. **(Chicos, en está página no busquen novia xD)**

* * *

Trinomio Cuadrado Perfecto

_Homosexualidad + incesto + pedofilia = trinomio cuadrado perfecto._

Ser gay, incestuoso y pedófilo nunca había sido tan heroíco como en el mundo yaoista. Así es, tres pecados juntos se absuelven en esta religión y son, de hecho, adorados y respetados (ejemplo: Kyosuke con su sobrinito Mira, Itachi con su hermano pequeño Sasuke [Uchihacest] que se dan de lo lindo, Seto Kaiba con su hermano pequeño Mokuba, Yuki Eiri con su hermano "pequeño" Tatsuha, los hermanos Elric...).

En este sentido, otras sub-sectas, como la de _Papa to Kiss in the Dark_, se cree que el amor filial será la parte esencial del mundo.

* * *

**REVELACIONES **

Aunque no sabemos quién es su Dios (suponemos que es el come Pockys cabellos rosados protagonista de Gravitation), por todos es sabido que a las yaoistas se les han dado revelaciones del futuro. Hay algunas discrepancias entre las revelaciones de las seguidoras de Sukisyo, las de Papa to Kiss o demás, pero coinciden en los siguientes puntos:

El mundo será dominado por el yaoi. **(SIII!)**

Las mujeres y los gays gobernarán. **(Wohoo!)**

Solo habrá hombres hermosos. Los mejores serán bisexuales, de manera que puedan reproducir la especie pero satisfacer el fetichismo yaoista de sus mujeres. **(O_o / o¬o)**

No todas las series serán yaoi: pero si todas tendrán al menos cinco hombres guapos (para el fandom).

Todo girará en torno al Yaoi. En la escuela se dará en la clase de Geografia el modelo "Yaocentrico", en donde el yaoi es representado como un hipotético objeto en el centro del universo, y todos los planetas, estrellas y demas objetos celestes giren entorno a él y los paises estarán tan apretados en Europa por una razón. Con eso se atribuye que el yaoi no es exclusivo del planeta Tierra (CofCof Interstella 5555, Sailor Moon R, la película CofCof).

**Bueno, ahi está la cosa mas extraña del mundo xD... Muy buenas revelaciones, verdad? xD Dejen reviews! Qué opinan de esta locura?**

**XOXO!**


End file.
